Problem: William ate 2 slices of pizza. Jessica ate 2 slices. If there were 2 slices remaining, what fraction of the pizza was eaten?
Explanation: $\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Since they ate 4 slices of pizza with 2 slices remaining, they must have begun with 6 slices. They ate ${4}$ out of $6$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{4}{6}$ of the pizza.